Demon Hunters
by sorachitsu7
Summary: AU. Where demons are now freely roaming to our world. People who could use flames are the only ones capable to kill the demons that are now trying to make humans go extinct. ADOPTED FROM KAWAIIONNA XD
1. Chapter 1

**do not own katekyo hitman reborn...**

**ADOPTED FROM KAWAIIONNA :D**

**Since I'm still online, I will take this opportunity to publish a story from kawaiionna-san that I adopted because of her unable to continue this awesome story. And yeah, I will borrow her first 2 chapters and then make the story;my way. .**

**Formerly called flame demon hunters .**

**AU.13 years ago in a typical cold evening, an intense light suddenly covers the whole world causing army of demons to suddenly appeared as they all came rushing down from a large black portal appeared at the dark sky just after the light vanished. No one knows what really happened, but a few people recognizes it, a sign that the curse human with demon blood or should I say half demon and a half human child has finally awaken. The only way for the demons to return to hell is to kill him but then when they were about to kill the child, he was already gone.**

**CHAPTER 1: DEMON HUNTERS**

Life will never be the same.

The normal happy and peaceful life that we humans always experience every morning was changed by mornings full of panic. For the past 13 years after the unfortunate incident. People manage to live with the help of the 7 different kinds of flames combined to make a barrier protecting possibly the only area where the people can live without the threat of demons, a certain place in Japan named Namimori.

But the citizens do know that the protection that they are having is not permanent. There will become a time that a powerful demon might successfully destroy the barrier or worst, the human who has the curse demon blood will try to attack them.

So far they have no leads, besides the fact that the only son of the Sawada Family was rumoured to be the cursed one. Though the clue stops there since the said Family died a long time ago, not killed by demons but assassinated by humans who hated the said family.

And so the only solution that they could think of is for the flame wielders to engage into different trainings courtesy by the strongest seven (Arcobaleno) as direct orders from a powerful royal blood family that currently ruling Namimori for them to hunt demons outside the barrier after years of training and hopefully find any survivors. Though their real mission is to find him, the cursed person and kill him for the demon portal to close and possibly for the demons to return to hell.

Young flame wielders are no exceptions. They have no choice but to undergo trainings. Some are still young but they are already adept demon hunters. Those teens with such rank go outside the barrier to begin their missions. It is a race between humans and demons on who will survive and who will be annihilated first.

The places outside the barrier are now different from before.

Dark clouds traps the sunlight and eventually doesn't allow any sunlight reach the ground, fully developed cities and the green and peaceful surrounding are now replaced in ruins and no signs of life evident in every places. Like a ghost town in every horror movies. Hearing the growls of the demons be it a low rank or maybe even a higher rank of demon. No one knows.

These are the places that the demon hunters would go and fulfil their mission.

One of the young adept demon hunter named Yamamoto Takeshi, a 13 year old master swordsman with black and serious brown eyes like a natural born hit man and a rain flame wielder. He's been hunting demons for a month already as he successfully kills any demons that come in his way while he goes on with his journey alone with his mission in his mind.

_I need to fulfil the mission, for the sake of my family waiting for me and for a peaceful future._

That is what he always think of when he feels lonely as it seems like he's walking in a path where it doesn't have an end while currently getting close at the rumoured commanding general demon territory and was passing by a torn looking building only to hear a loud shout as if asking for help coming from the inside.

"NOOOOOOO!"

_There's someone inside!_

The sword master hurriedly run inside the structure only to find a lot of people covered with their own blood recognizing them as the same as him a demon hunter. And then he spotted a woman leaning against a wall with her blood flows outside her large wound in her stomach.

"R-run.. He's t-too power..ful." As the woman died after giving a warning at the teenage swordsman.

"HAHAHAHA!" A dark and murderous voice echoed the entire area which made the sword master to prepare and proceeded with his fighting stance.

"Another stupid and weak demon hunter huh?" A demon suddenly made his entrance just in front of the swordsman with a pair of large goat horns, wide wings like those of the bats while his lower part of his body resembles like a human figure and also his face with only a pair of red piercing eyes and has long sharp fangs.

"Wow it's a lot younger at this time. You human can't beat me, the great Demon Baal, commanding general of the infernal armies." The demon introduced himself while he glared at the teen with his piercing red eyes but becomes amused since he didn't see any signs that the teen was scared or affected by his glare, instead he smiled darkly and muttered words that was unexpected for the demon to hear.

"You'll die demon."

Demon Baal instantly felt turned on, feeling like he will have a good time playing and torturing the teen before killing it.

"You insolent human makes me feel happy!hahahahah!" As the demon prepares himself to attack only to see the teen already at his behind with a katana positioned horizontally.

_Shigure Soen Ryu 8 offensive form: Shinotsuku Ame._

Instantly the demon was surrounded by powerful blue flames with a wave of water suddenly appeared making the demon to collapse as he gasp for air and trying to stand up but fails miserably and looked at the man who attacked him for the last time before his body disappears with the blue flames at the same time.

Yamamato's body suddenly wobbles just after demon Ball vanished and left him with no choice but to rest for a while. It seems that his body is now starting to feel the strain of fighting demons everyday and his lack of rest.

_So tired. _He thought as he close his eyes, letting his tired body to rest and when he was about to drift to his consciousness, he heard a small faint laugh.

This caused him to raise his guard up.

"..haha.."

_There it goes again. A demon? _Thinking that there are no possible survivors because of how ruthless the demon Baal was_,_ his adrenaline rush activates as he starts tracking the area where the faint laugh is located.

Though he also thought that for high ranking demons, they have this pride that they doesn't want share their territory since demons were greedy and only wanted their own to become powerful.

So the swordsman silently went to where the voice is coming from while holding his unsheathed katana to kill the demon instantly. Reaching the end part where there's only a single door, he positioned his sword to his another offensive form as he slowly approached the dark room only illuminated by a light of a single candle but then he stopped to find a little boy with a brown gravity defying hair with an expressive big brown eyes, unexpectedly laughing as he plays with a small demon sky lion.

"I-It tickles- stop! haha!" The small brunet said while holding the small demon sky lion.

Yamamoto was shocked. _How did he survive against that demon, not to mention playing with a demon animal?_

The swordsman didn't move for a while as he continues to stare at the innocent child until the young brunet suddenly looked at the direction where the said teen is standing. The child blinks for three times with a hint of fear in his eyes unsurely on how he will react resulting him to step back for a few steps as his demon sky lion went in front of the child and then it growls angrily while facing the swordsman.

"W-who are you mister?" the little brunet only managed to say.

TBC

**Just a little editing. Hehe.. **

**So how was it? XD I'll be using her first 2 chapters then continue where she left off. Hopefully it was ok. Anyways do not forget to leave a review. :D**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE CHILD THAT THE DEMONS WANTED**

"Who are you mister?"

The little brunet looked at the teen holding a sword as he felt his body starts to tremble in fear.

"P-Please do not kill me." He said with his small and shaky voice.

The teen swordsman lowered his sword and sheathed it with his shoulder now relaxes and releases a loud exhale, maybe he was mistaken after all, he's just a child, an innocent child.

"Are you all right k-"

"Shhhh.." The brunet hushes in a very cute way which made the swordsman wanted to cuddle him.

"Mister, hide now hurry!" He said with his wide brown eyes staring at a certain location like he was sensing someone coming.

Yamamoto hurriedly hide inside the closet, unknown what caused for him to follow the little brunet's command. After a minute there he saw a demon passed by the room where they were located.

"Ushishishi. Hey kid, want to come and play with me?"

The swordsman recognized the demon. Those short blond hair with his bangs that covers his red eyes and a sharp horns. It could only be the one of the 7 deadly sins, Belphegor; the sloth.

"I don't want to mister, leave me alone." The little brunet was not scared, instead he pouted like a little kid and turned his gaze away from the demon like he doesn't care.

"Why you!" Belphegor was so furious as he attempted to grab the brunet by force but before his hands reaches him, an invisible barrier suddenly protected the child making the demon to step back and only watch in amazement.

_So this is the barrier that they were talking about_. Belphegor thought as he smirks and then suddenly burst into laughter.

"Ushishishi! A challenge thrills me kid! I'll come back for you, I promise." He said as a black smoke engulfed the demon and then vanished.

The brunet happily giggled like he was not dealing with a demon as he holds his pet demon and then calls the hiding swordsman.

"Mister you can come out now!"

Yamamoto who was unable to move because of what he saw, he shook's his head and slowly comes out while grinning.

"Okay Okay" He said in a calm and happy voice though inside he was thinking _who this little kid is and what's with the barrier?_

Thinking further of some possibilities about the child as the cursed one but then the chances is low.

_He can't be the cursed human since he's too young, but maybe he has a connection?_

_"_Mister?" The little brunet called his attention again which made him snap out from his thoughts and smiled at the kid.

"Call me Yamamoto-Niichan." He said with a grin as the brunet nodded and then approaches him.

"I'm Tsu-kun Yamamoto niichan!" He said happily.

Now it seems that the brunet already trusted him, he decided to ask him about himself.

Tsu-kun was 5 years old and has been in this room as long as he can remember with a pet lion with him. It was quite unnatural for him to not know that this world is now full of demons and even ignorant that his pet is actually a demon sky lion. And as for the barrier, he doesn't know where it came from, he just know that if there were bad guys/demons that approaches him with a malicious intent, the barrier will automatically activated. And when the sword master asks if he knows some of the bad guys(demons) that he already encounter he said a name which made Yamamoto to freeze from his spot, Satan. The leader and the ruler of hell, Satan; the fallen angel. Yamamoto is sure that the current him can't even touch someone like that demon, only those with sky flames are the only ones to be on par with those S+ class demons.

"Well what did he said to you Tsu-kun?" Yamamoto said in a nice and calm way though inside he can feel the fear for the child's welfare. For him to visit a powerful demon, not to mention Satan himself and left alone in this destroyed world where he can only see demons roaming around.

"He wanted me to come with him but of course I refused, he looked mean but he was also looked like a kind person." He said so innocently as he titled his head to the side.

This statement made Yamamoto curious. _Why Satan wanted little Tsu-kun?_ He thought worriedly as he looks at the brunet and thought of something so that he can protect him.

"Neh, Tsu-kun would you like to come with me? It's lonely in here alone" He said as he smiled sincerely. Little Tsu-kun at first hesitated, since he doesn't know if the teen in front of him will not hurt him as he looks at his demon pet like he was asking for permission.

"Natsu what do you think?" He asked his demon pet only to nod and so he decided.

"Okay niichan I'm coming with you!" He said smiling as he held the swordsman's right hand and giggled.

"Let's go?" Yamamoto smiles and looked at his new companion in his journey as the little brunet nods cheerfully.

The two were already far away from the building, Tsu-kun asked the teen.

"Neh niichan? Where are we going? "

Yamamoto stopped walking. Well he originally planned to hunt more demons but since he found Tsu-kun well maybe he will return to Namimori for now.

"To my hometown, where a lot of nice people are in there living peacefully. And maybe your family is there too." He said at the brunet which made him brightly smiles.

"Really! Then let's hurry niichan!" The brunet walks faster than before, looking excited and Yamamoto only followed the child's lead. It's been a while since he was last walking with a human with him, which made him happy in some way and relieved.

After an hour walking endlessly on empty and gray fields, little Tsu-kun lazily sits on the spot as he wiped some of his sweat on his forehead.

The young sword master already accustomed on travelling as far as he could by foot so he could still continue to proceed to their journey but since the little brunet looked tired, he decided to camp somewhere safe at the said area for a while.

Yamamoto by now was done in setting up their temporary camp when he heard something.

"Grooowwllll..."

The young sword master hurriedly unsheathed his sword since it might have been a demon or hell entity only to see Tsu-kun blushing while holding his tummy.

"Don't tell me." Yamamoto lowered his guard down as he heard another growl came from the little brunet.

"Hungry?" The little brunet smiled sheepishly which made the young sword master to laugh wholeheartedly before offering some foods for the young brunet.

* * *

A new day has come but the thick dark clouds was still there, covering the bright blue sky as the young sword master looks up and wonder when will he be able to see the sky without the thick and dark clouds.

"What are you thinking Yamamoto- niichan?"

Yamamoto surprised to hear the little brunet suddenly spoke behind him but then he didn't made it obvious and greeted him.

"Nothing important Tsu-kun." He said as he ruffled the little brunet's brown fluffy hair. "Let's go?"

"Uhn!"

After they're finished packing their things they were now about to leave the area but before they could, Yamamoto heard a growl once again, but this time it's longer and it felt different. The temperature of the surrounding dropped as the cold wind blows became hard.

_A demon._

"Tsu-kun stay behind me." He said as he unsheathed his sword and waited until the demon finally reaches them.

"Hunter give boy that back to me!" The demon who has an appearance of a horse on the lower part and a lion in his upper body with still a noticeable horn as a sign that he is a demon said as he growls angrily with his red eyes sparkling as if he wanted to devour the swordsman.

Natsu, the demon sky lion pet growls at the demon, escaping from the brunets grasp and headed straights towards the demon only trying to talk with him only for the poor sky lion to be burned alive by the dark flames of the low ranking demon. Tsu-kun who saw the scene so clearly let out a horrifying yell making the demon to laugh hard and Yamamoto to become so pissed.

"What did you just do?" Yamamoto said seriously as he saw the brunet now crying while the ashes of the sky lion scattered through the air.

The sword master ignited his rain flames to his sword and was about to finish the demon when the lowly ranked demon now covered in sky flames.

_What?_

Yamamoto was surprised. Now where did that flame came from, that is what he wanted to ask until he saw the little brunet already has a sky flame ignited on both his hands and on his forehead with his eyes were changed from a warm brown color into a piercing amber eyed color. When the demon died after he was surrounded by sky flame, the brunet's flames also extinguished and loss his consciousness after fortunately catches by Yamamoto.

_Just who is this little boy? _Yamamoto questioned to himself while carrying the unconscious little Tsu-kun with his trace of tears still evident in his cheeks.

And the 2nd chapter done...

until next month! XD *yawns* so sleepy.

Ciao!

Oh! and do not forget to review? .


End file.
